fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarge Fan
Sarge Fan is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Sarge Fan wears the same hat as Sarge, (This covers his eyes and hair) wears a purple polo undershirt & black shirt on top with a picture Sarge on it, purple bottoms with a green belt and to finish his appearance, brown shoes with green laces. Flipdeck info This mischievous customer is absolutely obsessed with Sarge and can always be found parading around town in his green army helmet. With the help of Quinn, he had his name legally changed to Sarge D. Fan. When Sarge Fan heard of Papa’s Freezeria opening up, he personally petitioned to have his favorite candy, Gummy Onions, on the menu. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *12 Onions *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *Sliced into six pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Onion *Onion *Onion *Well-done patty *Onion *Onion *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Onions *Pinto Beans *Onions *Loco Sauce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Onion Ring *Onion *Onion Ring *Well Done Patty *Onion *Onion Ring *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Wild Onion Strips *3 Wild Onion Wings (left) *3 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog in a Pumpernickel Bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Wild Onion Sauce *Onions *3 Sport Peppers *Drink: **Large Purple Burple ** Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Purple Burple Drizzle (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Rock Candy **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs (Rock Candy in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Ravioli *Purple Pesto (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Black Pepper *8 Onions *Clam *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Long John with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Cake Round with Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Countdown Crunch (Rock Candy in other holidays) *Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle Trivia *He is unlocked along with Wild Onion Sauce twice in a row in Wingeria and Hot Doggeria. *Both he and Radlynn (fans of Sarge and Radley Madish, respectively) order Veggie Dog in Hot Doggeria. *In Papa Louie 2, the badge Onionception is earned when Sarge is defeated with him. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, his style B costume shows a purple polo shirt with sarges face on it. *His Wingeria order combination is similar to that of Gremmie's. * She have a good relationship with Radlynn, as seen when they hanging out together in the Griller Stadium poster. * His second outfit in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is available to buy in various gamerias. * Papa's Donuteria is the only game where he is unlocked with a non-onion item. * In Papa's Pizzeria, he is the only customer that orders 12 of anything (12 onions). Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria and Cupcakeria, he's unlocked along with Gummy Onions. *In Wingeria, and Hot Doggeria, he's unlocked along with Wild Onion Sauce. *In Pizzeria and Pastaria, he is unlocked with Onions. *In Donuteria he's unlocked ith Sugerplum Drizzle Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: 30 *Papa's Burgeria: 33 *Papa's Taco Mia:17 *Papa's Freezeria:18 *Papa's Pancakeria:37 *Papa's Burgeria HD:14 *Papa's Wingeria:18 *Papa's Hot Doggeria:35 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 21 *Papa's Pastaria: 35 Gallery Sarge Fan Evil.PNG|How dare you forget the onions, with this flat circular piece of GMO infested shit?! I will come over there and smack you the fuck up, bitch! Sarge Fan is not pleased.PNG|What the fuck is this? It is the gnarliest shit I have ever seen! Oh god!!! It makes me want to THROW UP! I will call my mother Quinn, and she will sue your stupid ass! Also police rangers are here to come as well! Sarge fan¡.jpg Sarge Fan!.png Sarge Fan.jpg Sarge FanHappy.jpg|Sarge Fan with a Star Badge 601013_650982704929700_1930414484_n.jpg 995818_650982698263034_670031107_n.jpg Sarge Fan.PNG|Onions only! sargefanperfectorderinburgeria.png|Sarge Fan!'s perfect order in Papa's Burgeria Sarge Fan!.PNG|Artwork of Sarge Fan! O points from sarge fan.jpg|I like onions not cheese. Onion burgerzilla.png|I like onions not too much 185px-Sarge_Fan_is_not_pleased.PNG|Does Moses part my hotdog? ONIONS.png|Papa Louie excellent but not too much onions. 2013-09-09 11.11.21.jpg|Request sarge fan on Burgeria. 2013-09-09 11.10.17.jpg|New customer, sarge fan! MADsf.png|Too much onions Poor Sarge Fan.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Sarge Fan.png Roy taking Sarge's order.PNG When Burgers Attack! - Sarge Fan.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Sarge Fan.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 3.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 4.png The New Gameria is.png|Sarge Fan! & Radlynn are looking at their computer Sargefanperfectscoreinpastaria.jpg|Sarge Fan's perfect score in Pastaria. bandicam 2014-08-15 22-32-19-830.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters Category:Customers Before Papa Louie